letsisekaifandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1: Chapter 2
~~Chapter 2~~ "Adventurers" ￼ Part 1 ￼ "Eh?" "Eh?" "EHHH?!" x2 Wait, wait, wait, hold up! Did I hear that correctly? Sana is going to be the one to beat Hanzo the King of Hell? That can't be possible! I should be the only one capable of doing that since I know everything about this world! Sana is completely clueless about anything fantasy-like! There's no way that she's able to defeat the King of Hell! Not able to accept this, I ran to Sana's side and pointed at her accusingly. "Wait just a minute! This girl here doesn't know anything about this world! She's totally incapable of taking down Hanzo! Don't you think you're just overreacting things, Macy-san?!" "Err, as much as I hate being somewhat belittled by Kaito-kun here, I'm also having some doubts, Macy-san. Me? Defeat the king of whatever you're talking about? I-I really don't see that happening." "Exactly! Macy-san, look! Even she's admitting that she sucks at this!" "H-hey! If I hear anymore trash talk from you, I'm going to subdue you first!" At the corner of my eye, I noticed that the hot waitress looked quite uncomfortable as Sana and I clashed heads together in a quarrel. "My, my.. I should apologize for surprising you all of the sudden. It's just that stats of these numbers have never been seen before. And when I say that, I mean never! Sana-san, with power like yours, I don't think subduing the King of Hell would be of any trouble for you!" ... Stats so high that even Hanzo himself would have trouble with? Jeez. I glared at Sana who was in a deep thought. "Hmm. I suppose I can't do anything about that then. I no longer have any complaints." She said. "I have complaints! A load of them! First off, Macy-san, are you one hundred percent positive that there aren't any other classes that I can take?!" "I've already told you, Kaito-san. You're only able to register the class the magic orb provides." "Seriously?!" "Sadly, yes. If you think about it, you have an amazing amount of mana. However, your magic power is really below average. Being a mage wouldn't be possible. Then, with physical stats like these, becoming a warrior, an assassin, or even a marksman would be out of the question. But with the skills you're good at, it's like you're built to be a perfect support." A-ah! I froze after every word Macy threw at me until I finally plomped to the floor when she stopped talking, depressed. "Kaito-kun, are you okay? Sheesh, why don't you just settle for what you have now? What's so bad about being a support?" Hearing these words that came from Sana's mouth, I jolted back up to my feet to fight her. Even though she might not have meant it, I got insulted by what she had said. "Easy for you to say! You got the coolest class out there! Supports suck! All they do is heal, buff, heal, buff, again and again and again in an endless cycle! Tell me, what's so fun about that?! On top of that, they have absoutely zero offensive capabilities! Warriors on the other hand.." Sana slowly backed away as I was gradually pushing my face towards her in a threatening way. I still couldn't believe this stupid magic orb concluded that I'd be a great support. "You know, Kaito-san, if you don't like the support role, you can always cancel the registration and find another occupation rather than being an adventurer." I felt like my heart was crushed after hearing that from Macy. I wanted to come to this world because I wanted to surpass Hanzo, didn't I? That means I absolutely need to become an adventurer. Otherwise, everything would be in vain. After all, I absolutely love the idea of adventuring as well. Clenching my fists, I walked towards the hot pink-haired waitress. "I'd like to register right now." Yes, I need to surpass Hanzo. I'm going to be the adventurer who'll defeat him and his army. Even if it means taking the most boring class, I'm up for it. Perhaps all of this is just a test given to me by the gods. They believe that I'm able to defeat the King of Hell even as a support! "Heh. I'll take this as a flattering then." "Kaito-kun. You're wearing that stupid smug face again." "My, my. Okay you two, please follow me to the registration room." We followed the pretty waitress lady to the next room to complete our registration. I kept stealing glances at Sana, who's walking beside me. I was still super jealous that she managed to get the warrior class while I was stuck with this shit. As we arrived at the next room, we were handed pieces of paper by the pretty waitress lady. These printings written on this old paper.. Using a feather to write.. We truly are in a fantasy world. I still can't believe it. Even if I'm stuck as a support, I'm still happy that I got sent here. Now, I'm able to officially become an adventurer. "Write your names and signatures on these papers. Doing so would make you proper members of the guild and you'll be able to become official adventurers!" Sana and I looked at the papers handed to us by the cute waitress lady. "I don't understand any of this.. Kaito-kun, I think we're going to have to learn this place's language ASAP.." This was one of the few times wherein I was able to agree with this blonde. "Yeah, you're right there. Err, Macy-san? What does this contract say?" The pretty waitress lady looked at us in surprise, probably because she didn't expect people of our age to be illiterate. "My, my! You two must be of another country, then. Okay, I'll read the important parts to you." Glad she made an excuse for us herself. She then took my paper and started to read. ""By signing this contract, you hereby agree to join the Guild of Oranea. This contract holds until death or resignation. In order to maintain membership, the applicant's team must take up a quest from the guild hall at least once every week. Failure to do so will result to a fine of 500,000 nillos. The Guild of Oranea is not responsible for any injuries, casualties, or losses that the applicant would encounter in a quest."" I saw Sana gulp nervously in the corner of my eye after hearing the last parts of the contract the pretty waitress lady read out. Hehehehe, to think that the "one who will defeat the King of Hell" is such a coward.. I, on the other hand, already know about the dangers of being an adventurer! I'll take any quest out there, no sweat! "So all that's left is to put our name and signature, right? Hey, Sana-san. If you're too scared to become an adventurer, why don't you bail out while you have the chance and settle for waitress or something?" After taking back the contract from the pretty waitress lady, I taunted Sana who then quickly tensed up. "Huh?! What do you mean scared?! Weren't you the one who nearly wet himself after almost being killed by that bat monster?!" "D-don't make up false information! I didn't even think of wetting myself! In my defense, I had to take care of everything myself because you dozed off on the job, you useless blonde!" Interrupting our transmission of death glares was the cute waitress lady, who chuckled softly. "My, my. By any chance, are Kaito-san and Sana-san dating?" ..! "Hell no!" x2 The cute waitress lady looked surprised at our instant answers and slowly stepped back awkwardly. Back at my old world, all the guys in my school fell for Ueno Sana. They're not to blame, since at school, she acted like a totally innocent goody-two-shoes. Her grades and athleticism boosted her charm even more. I, Aoki Kaito, however, am able to see through all that crap. This demonic reincarnation in this body of a cute blonde girl can be totally violent when she wants to. I'm proud to say that I've never ever fallen for her and I pledge that I never will. "Hmph! Don't be delusional, Macy-san. Kaito here is a lazy NEET who knows nothing but lay around all day and peek into girls' changing rooms. This man has absolutely zero good traits to make a girl fall for him. Also, his deep eyebags and fish eyes make him a thousand times more repulsive." ...This bitch! She even dropped the "-kun"! Is this the true personality of Ueno Sana, the school idol? How dare she insult my eyebags, the pride of an anime fan! I was rumbling with anger when the hot waitress lady took action and said– "Err, this situation is starting to get too tense. How about we continue the registration, yes?" Giving each other final death glares, Sana and I filled in the requirements for the registration. Part 2 I walked back into the guildhall with the sack of death bat body parts behind me. Sana and the pretty waitress lady walked next to me. In my hand was my adventurer ID. It's a card-like item that serves as proof that I'm an adventurer. As we were walking to the other side of the room to get to the counter and turn in these death bat body parts, a man with red hair and a dark coat blocked my path. He looked like he was an adventurer. I wonder what's his business with me? "I remember you! You're that squirt who proudly announced that he'd surpass the King of Hell, huh? Gutsy, aren't ya?" ￼ Oh yeah. Earlier today, I accidentally told everyone that I was going to be the one to surpass Hanzo. Hmm, if that's the case, then.. "Oh, yes I am. Would you like my autograph or something? If you have a pen and paper, I wouldn't mind. Or perhaps you're one of those who'd like to be signed on their body parts.. Ngh!" My generosity was interrupted by the same man who wanted my autograph. As I was in the middle of talking, he grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me. "H-hey.. What's.. the.. big.. idea..?" "You really know how to piss me off. For a new adventurer, you act like you're so untouchable, ya know? I hate squirts who act like that! I hate 'em!" No way! Then that means.. "..Y-you mean.. you didn't want my autograph?" For some reason, he got even angrier now. Lowering his eyebrows, this confusing red haired mage tightened his grip on my neck. No, that's not just it. Right now, my neck feels like it's on fire! He's casting a magic spell on me! This guy's a mage?! Is he one of those so-called yandere fans?! "Wahahaha! Not so tough now, aren't ya?! How's my Flame Touch?! I'm not one of this guild's best mages for nothing! Feeling the heat now, little rookie?!" "Hey, Tabaki! Don't bully the newcomer too much!" An adventurer nearby yelled out. "Oh, shut up! I do what I want to do! Hm? And what's this?" Even amidst the pain, I noticed him eyeing my adventurer ID I had in my hand. "Oh, this is rich! With all that big talk earlier, you ended up being a support?! Bahahaha! To think that you even considered beating the King of Hell alone! You're hilarious, squirt! Wahahaha!" This man.. How dare he make fun of me?! Damn it, I knew being a support was the worst thing ever! Now this guy's looking down on me! I'll show him what my divine powers can do once I break free from this strangling! "He's not alone." A voice stopped Tabaki's laughter. He turned his grip towards Sana, who had stepped up against him. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" "My name is Ueno Sana, and I'm accompanying that loser you have in your grip on his journey. Even though he's a jerkwad, I'd appreciate it if you'd let him go." Oh? That was so passive-aggressive that I had no idea what to think about now. Well, all that matters was that I broke free from this asshole's grip after he let me go. "Hehehe, bold of you to say that to me, rookie adventurer. Ueno Sana, was it? You're a nice looking lady, so how's about I let you go just this time? In return of course, you need to accompany me for a drink. How's the sound of tha-" With a loud crash, Tabaki found himself launched into a wall that was literally meters away from where he was earlier. The guildhall fell silent. I looked at Sana in terror. She was breathing heavily with an annoyed face. By the looks of her position, she punched the poor unsuspecting Tabaki so hard that he's now unconscious and drooling foam. So those stats weren't fake after all. This girl's a wrecking ball! "Everyone! I'd like to introduce to you the two newest members of the guild! Aoki Kaito and Ueno Sana! Kaito-san is a support who boasts immense mana and healing skills while Sana-san is a warrior with SS and S tier physical stats! Let's give them a warm welcome!" After the pretty pink-haired waitress lady announced this, the guildhall erupted with excited noises. Looks like we're finally getting the praise we deserve. "SS and S tier stats?! That's unbelievable!" "She took out Tabaki with one punch! She's amazing!" "With stats like those, she's more than capable of defeating that jerk Hanzo!" ...It was Sana who was receiving all the praise though. I was glaring at the blonde who seemed to be enjoying the compliments she got from everyone when a short brown haired girl with cat ears running towards the injured Tabaki took my attention. The girl held her hands over him and started to chant something. After a short moment, her hands started to glow yellow. She's a magic user? Wait, no, in further inspection.. Tabaki started to weakly open his eyes. Noticing the girl beside him, he smiled and patted her head. She's a support and she's healing him. "Hey, Kaito-kun." Still on the floor, I turned to Sana, who was looking at me, crossing her arms. "I hope this situation helped you learn that you can't do this alone." I widened my eyes a bit after Sana said that. It stings me so much when I know that she's right. I smirked as I helped myself back on my feet. I looked at Sana, who looked like she was expecting an answer. Giving her a thumbs up, I said— "You can bet on that." A curve formed on the corners of Sana's mouth. You know, for a two faced blonde, she can surprisingly talk some sense into me quite effectively. "You would've looked cool if it weren't for those fish eyes." I take it all back. I hate this bitch. Part 3 "Where are we going, Kaito-kun?" Right now, Sana and I were strolling around the city to find an inn where we can sleep the night. Even though I memorize all the locations of this world, I'm completely uninformed on these minor areas. "We need a place to sleep right? With the money we got from the death bat, I thought we'd reserve a room and ready our stuff for a bit." I shook the pouch that I was holding in my hand that contained coins. Unfortunately, death bats are low tiered monsters, so we only got 300,000 nillos. This should be enough for a few nights though. I didn't think Sana was thrilled by the idea though, because she instantly tensed up. "A-a-ah! Err.. Kaito-kun, with that track record of yours, I'm really not comfortable sleeping in the same roof as you are. If I find out that you do weird things to me while I'm asleep, I'll ditch you without a second doubt, okay?" Honestly, does this girl think I'm some sort of rapist or something? Even I have boundaries to not cross. I stopped by a building that looked like an inn. Above the door was a banner with a moon and a bed on it. Yeah, this looked like the correct place. "Sana, follow me inside." We entered the building and were greeted by an old lady by the counter. "Welcome to the Heartspade Inn. Oh, what is this?" The old lady looked at the two of us closely from top to bottom. "Good day. We'd like to see your rooms please." "Ah! I knew it! I know exactly what you're looking for! Please, please follow this old lady upstairs." That was quick. Didn't know that my social skills were that good. The two of us tailed the short old lady up the wooden stairs. We walked through a corridor until we reached the first door of this hallway. The old lady then stepped into the room. "How about this one? It sets the mood just right and ensures that you two would have a great time." Wait a minute.. This is.. The room contained a two person bed in the middle, with scented candles dotted around here and there while rose petals littered the floor. This was a room straight from a love motel. "This room boasts soundproof walls so a young couple like you'd be able to go all out. If you'd like, my inn also sells chains, ropes, and whatnot. You can buy them at the counter if you want to, hehe." What kind of inn is this?! Sana was steaming red behind me. Realizing the danger I was in, I swiftly turned to the old lady and started to yell in a panic. "No, no, no, no! This isn't the kind of room we're looking for! Listen lady, we're not that, okay? How about we take a look at your other rooms?" "Hm? Is that so? Well then, follow me." We quickly left that nightmare of a room and followed the old lady to look at the other available options. Unfortunately, this lady always had the wrong idea. The next room she showed us was another wacked up room with magic infused neon lights and a stripper's pole. "How about this room? It's built for those who enjoy wild and noisy times that'd make you enjoy your youth, without a doubt! Surely this is the room you're looking for!" "N-no thanks!" x2 After that, she made us look at a room that had lewd maids everywhere. "This room is one of our finest! Of course, if you'd like to do it with the maids, then there's an extra bill for that. Then again, the more the merrier, no?" "We'll pass!" x2 Finally, she made us look at a dungeon styled room with chains hanging from the walls and ceilings. Atop the two person bed was a whip. "This room is surely the one for you! It's built specifically for those who enjoy dominance over the other! My, my, I was surprised on how high of a demand this room had last year.. How about it?" "What the hell?!" x2 After that, I decided to directly tell the misunderstood old lady that Sana and I weren't a couple and we only wanted an adventurer's room that fit our budget. I sulked while doing so as Sana leaned her face on the wall, hiding her embarrassed red face. "Oh my! I'm sorry for misunderstanding. You should've told me sooner!" "Y-yeah.." Part 4 We ended up finding a room suited for us. It was rather small, but it was all 300,000 nillos could afford for three nights. Looks like we're gonna have to take on a quest sooner or later. "Sana-san, are you comfortable with this room? If we do enough quests, we're going to be able to afford a bigger room. Let's settle for this for now, alright?" "I'll never be comfortable sleeping in the same room as you are. If we manage to earn alot from these quests, I'm not getting a bigger room, I'm getting a separate one from you." Not bothering to start another argument with her, I continued moving one of the beds to the other side of the room. The room initially had a two person bed like the previous ones, but Sana was extremely against the idea of sleeping together. So, she had me separate one of the beds. "Phew. Sana-san, I'm gonna go back to the guild to check on something. You good with staying here?" I said to the blonde who was sitting on her bed. "I don't mind. I'm gonna hit the public bathhouse. It's been a while since I've taken a bath. If you try and install hidden cameras again, I'll kill you personally." "I never intended to do anything like that.." And it's not like there were cameras in this world. Part 5 After parting ways with Sana for the rest of the day, I walked back to the guild. That short brown haired girl from earlier was a support. Well, I'm still not a big fan of being a support myself, but I'm going to be totally useless if I don't learn any support skills. That's why I was here at the guildhall right now. I wanted to have that girl teach me some support skills. "Hello, Kaito-san. Is there anything you need?" I was immediately greeted by the cute pink-haired waitress lady the moment I set foot in the guildhall. "Oh, Macy-san. I'm looking for a brown haired cat girl, about this size.. I was thinking about asking her to teach me some support skills." I almost threw up after saying those last few words. "I see. That's a great idea, Kaito-san. The girl you're looking for is Mimi. She's one of the guild's very own healers. I believe I saw her walk into the guild infirmary." I looked at the direction the hot waitress lady's finger was pointed at. "Ah. Well then, thank you, Macy-san!" "You're welcome." I waved goodbye to the pretty waitress lady and walked to the guild infirmary. I peeked inside first, and saw a room with many beds. Most of the beds had injured people on them. They were probably adventurers who got injured in quests and had come to seek aid from the supports working in this guild. I looked around while walking to find the brown haired cat girl. Instead, while I was walking by, I saw the adventurer from earlier who assaulted me. The guy was covered in bandages. Tabaki was his name, right? He noticed me and instantly stiffened, looking at me with a terrified look. He must've been traumatized by the events that happened earlier.. I couldn't help but give him the middle finger though. Suddenly, the door to the infirmary slammed open and two adventurers rushed inside. Between them was an injured female adventurer who had injuries everywhere. "Where's Mimi-san?! Mimi-san! We need you! It's an emergency!" The cries of one of the people carrying the terribly wounded adventurer echoed throughout the room. Looks like they were looking for the same person I was. "Oh no! Please, please, hand her over to me!" The cat girl I was looking for revealed herself and, with a worried expression, gestured to one of the vacant beds. The two adventurers quickly carried their companion to the girl and placed her on the bed. The cat suppport looked around the injured adventurer's body to pinpoint all the wounds and bruises. She then sadly shook her head and looked at the other two adventurers with sad eyes. "The wounds are too deep. There's no chance that my healing magic can save her in time." The room immediately fell silent. The patients, who were mumbling and chatting with each other before stopped talking. The two companions of the adventurer burst into tears. "No way.. There's no way.." "I'm terribly sorry, you two." This situation looks terrible for them. I took a deep breath. There's only one thing to do in a situation like this, and that one thing is— "Have no fear! For the great and powerful support Aoki Kaito is here!" —to take advantage of this situation to boost my cool points. Everyone shifted their attention to me. Seeing the urgency of the matter, I quickly stopped posing and rushed to the side of the cat girl next to the bed. "Erm, may I ask who you are?" "Fufufu, I am Aoki Kaito! I'm a novice adventurer who's class is the support. I'm sure my services can be of use here." The look on Mimi's face looked disapproving, so I handed her my adventurer's ID. "So you're a novice, huh? I've been a support for who knows how long and even I can't heal wounds these deep. I doubt you'll be able to— holy mother of yarn what is this?!" I smugly crossed my arms at the cat girl who gawked at my stats, jaw dropped. "These stats are amazing! Are you sure that you're just a novice?!" "That's right. But please, save the autographs for later. Right now we have a dire situation at hand. Please, Mimi-san. Teach me how to use healing magic!" The cat girl jolted up from her previous kneeling position and nodded. "Right! Kaito-san, follow my lead." "Alright!" I mimicked the hand gestures Mimi did. I placed my hands over the injured adventurer's stomach. "Now, focus all your mana into your hands." "Like this?" I already know how to focus mana throughout your body in this world. Hanzo was taught how to do so in episode one. All you have to do is imagine that every other body part of yours doesn't exist. A yellow light then started to glow from my hands. Whoa, I'm actually doing it! "That's it, Kaito-san! Keep going!" I noticed Mimi and the two adventurers looking at me with concerned and determined eyes. But still.. This girl I'm healing doesn't seem to look like she's getting better at all. "Err.. Mimi-san? I don't think the wound is healing." "You're right to notice that. With your healing magic, normally, you should be able to patch up these wounds without a sweat. You two! What caused your friend's wounds?!" The two adventurer friends of the patient started to think until one of them spoke up. "We were fighting a pack of demon panthers, when one of them managed to badly injure our warrior here. She took the blow that was supposed to be for me.." That explains it. Looks like even Mimi here knows what's up. Demon panthers' bites cause wounds that slowly bite away your flesh. Healing magic that works over time wouldn't be able to do anything since the flesh you heal back would be dissolved away by the bite, completely negating the heal effect. If this goes on, this green haired warrior girl wouldn't be able to make it in time. Damn, and I thought this was a perfect opportunity to show how amazing I am, even as a support. "There's a way to fix this. Kaito-san, please listen carefully." Huh? "I know of a secret healing technique called Instant Heal. It involves locating a vital spot in the patient's body and then releasing all of your mana at once into it. I've read about it in books but I've never used it myself." Instant Heal? Oh yeah, now I remember! One of Hanzo's allies was able to use this move late in the manga! No wonder I couldn't remember it instantly. "So what do I have to do?" "First, you're gonna have to find the vital point of the patient. Focus all of your mana into your eyes and look at the girl." "Got it. Here I go." I started to focus all of my mana into my eyes. Again, just imagine that all of your other body parts do not exist. Yes, I'm doing it. I'm focusing my mana into my eyes. .. Hey, what the hell is this? Why is there a glowing red aura in her breasts? "Kaito-san! Kaito-san! Have you done it yet? Have you located the vital point?" "W-well, yeah, but.." "That's great! Place your hands onto it now and then unleash all of your mana!" There's going to be problems with that plan. Multiple problems. "Kaito-san, why are you shaking? Hurry up! We're about to lose her!" That's right, Kaito, you're doing this for the good of everyone. The girl would be back to normal, you'd be able to show your full potential, the adventurers would have their friend back, Mimi would be able to witness great healing magic.. That's right! I'm doing this for everyone's sake! With my trembling hands, I grabbed hold of the girl's soft and round vital point. "There! There! I've done it! Now what do I do?!" "Gather all of your mana into your hands and then release it all in one go!" "O-okay!" I needed to focus. Everything went blank except for my hands. Gradually, blue particles gathered into it. Don't release yet, I'll have to let all of it go in one shot. That's it.. That's it.. "Now! Instant Heal!" After gathering up enough mana, I released all of it into the girl. Suddenly, a yellow light that was a lot more times brighter than the previous one shone throughout the room for a few seconds. "Unbelievable! You're actually doing it, Kaito-san!" "Have a dose of my mana, cute green-haired warrior girl!" After a few seconds, the bright light faded out. We all looked at the injured adventurer. She slowly managed to open her eyes. Everyone gasped in shock and happiness when she did so. "What.. What happened? Where am I? Huh..?" Oh hey, it's the cliché where the girl yells at the guy for groping her. "Huh?! P-p-p-p-pervert!" "Eh..? Gwah!" She wasn't really happy that I was still gripping her boobs and punched me in the face, knocking me onto my back. "Annalea! You're okay!" "I thought we'd never be able to see you again!" The two companions of the adventurer tackled their healed friend with hugs. "Woah there! Hey now, seriously, what happened you guys? Why are you two crying?" I groaned in pain after being punched by the very person whose life I saved. I noticed Mimi looking at the patient from beside me with wide eyes. "No sign of any pain whatsoever.. Kaito-san, you completely healed the entirety of her injuries. You truly are amazing." I looked at the cat girl with a surprised face. I quickly changed it into a smug one and stood up on my feet. "Well yes, as expected of the adventurer who shall surpass Hanzo." I looked at the two female adventurers bawling while hugging their confused friend. Maybe being a support isn't that bad. ... ... No, who am I kidding? It still sucks. Part 6 "Jeez, what a day.." Although I was exhausted to the bone, I was still wearing a large grin on my handsome face. Dang, I got called amazing today.. While I was standing out in the hallway, a jingling noise rattled from my pockets as I reached into it to get the keys to the inn. Mimi-sensei instructed me to come over to the guild early tomorrow so she could train me to be a good support. Hey, I may not be super fond of the idea of me belonging to this class, but if I'm gonna be a support, I'll become the best in Ischyos! "Oh? Welcome home. Please tell me you didn't do anything strange while I was gone." The blonde was combing her golden locks with a brush that she probably bought with her share of the bounty from earlier as she sat on her bed. "Of course I didn't! Sheesh, you should stop treating me like I'm some kind of criminal or something." "Well, with those clothes, you really do look like one." I opened my mouth to launch another attack on this annoying blonde, but before a word could come out, I realized that she was right. These old robes sucked. "Yeah, but I'm saving money and I don't want to spend a lot.. Besides, you're in the same boat as I am!" I pointed accusingly at the school idol in front of me. She was also in the old robes that the old farmer dude gave us back at Sipalarg Hills. The blonde reacted with an angry expression at first, but for some reason, she quickly regained her composure. "Why, I am also aware of the fact that we should save our cash for our daily expenses, so I didn't buy any new clothes for now." That's right. You're a school idol with good grades. You should know about the value of money. "But while I was at the hot springs, the lady at the counter offered me a so-called Magic Massage! She told me all my problems would go away if I take the massage!" I spoke too soon, didn't I? Frozen in shock, I asked Sana a question. "Sana-san. Did you take the massage?" The blonde sheepishly lowered her head. "Y-yes." "And how much did this Magic Massage cost?" "300,000." As a reflex, I dropped the keys I had on my grip, completely lost for words. Soon after, my knees themselves fell too. "K-Kaito-kun?! I-I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! T-to be frank, that massage was magical." You know what else was magical? We needed that 300,000 nillos to pay for the rent. "I-I'll make up for it! I'll find a job and I'll work hard! A-are you okay, Kaito-kun?!" No, Sana. My soul was escaping my body. I came here to defeat Hanzo and his army. How can I do that with this useless blonde tagging along?! End of Volume 1: Chapter 2 ~~Jackitalyy ￼ Authors Note That's it for the second chapter of this volume. Thank you for reading Betsunosekai as always! I'm gonna keep on saying this, but I'm still a total amateur at writing light novels. I really need help from a proper critique. Anyways, thanks again for choosing to read Betsunosekai!